Four Brothers
by PrinceHanyou
Summary: At an early age Naruto and Sasuke are brought out of the village by Itachi. They soon meet up with two others and watch as they grow to become legends


Horses:

**Hey it's Hanyou reporting for a fic. Well I don't have much to say so here's the first chapter of the story four brothers. **

**The pairing will eventually turn out to be the following**

**Naruto XOC**

**Sasuke X Hinata**

**Gaara X Matsuri**

**Haku X ? (need help you as voters will decide)**

Five years ago a great demon had roamed the lands of the Fire Country setting destruction in its path. This demon was the mighty Nine-Tailed-Fox, the Kyuubi, whom harbored great powers. With one swipe of its tail created tsunamis, with another caused mountains to crumble, and with another said to bring the heavens themselves down. Till a man from the village of Konohagakure decided to bring an end to the Kyuubi's reign before it destroys his village. This man was the 4th Hokage and confronted the Kyuubi October 10th as it tried to destroy his village. With a decisive battle the Hokage met face to face with Kyuubi and sealed its soul into a newborn child while the body was sent back to hell. The Hokage lost his life saving the village and only wished for the child to be seen as a hero… to bad wishes barely become true.

Present Tense

In the great ninja village of Konoha a six-year-old blonde boy ran from an angry mob whose purpose for the chase was unknown to him. The blond looked over his should to see katanas, clubs, axes, and pitch forks everyone part of the mob had some sort of weapon. As the blond turned to an alleyway he met a dead end as he turned and looked into the eyes of the man in front with glowing red eyes with strange markings in them.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" asked the blond as he cried out in pain when one of the katanas dug into his shoulder.

"We are here to finish what the 4th had started you demon!" yelled the man with the glowing red eyes as he got cheers from the rest of the mob. The man was about to stab the child one more time but soon found out his blade dropped to the ground… along with his hand.

"Why are you attacking this child?" questioned two men, one in a dog mask holding out a katana that was dripping blood and the other with a weasel mask. "Are you okay Naruto?" The blond looked at his saviors before he lost consciousness. "Naruto!"

"Weasel go and take him to the Hokage," ordered the man in the dog mask.

"Yes sir," replied Weasel as he snapped a salute and picked the child up running to the tower.

"Now all of you will be having a fun chat with my friend Ibiki," Dog said as all the mobsters paled once they heard the name of the greatest sadist and interrogator of Konoha. The mob was about to turn tail when they saw the alley was blocked by others in animal masks.

"Now, now Anbu-sama we just trying to finish what the fourth started," said the man who once had red eyes that faded into a set of stern onyx eyes.

"Too bad Anbu lock them up and give to Ibiki!" commanded the one in the dog mask as the others complied. One of the Anbu who wore a bear mask though came up to the man that had red eyes and whispered something making the man smirk as he was brought away… only to be released when he was out of clear sight. The dog Anbu sighed as he jumped out of sight on his way to the Hokage tower.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Weasel ran as fast as he could to the Hokage tower with the child on his back that was slowly fading away from life. Weasel flew through a window in the tower landing in front of the Hokage ushering him to get come closer. Weasel unraveled his cloak to reveal Naruto most of his wounds healed and still asleep. The Hokage gave a stern look out towards the village and put a silencing jutsu on the room.

"How many times has this happened now Itachi?" the Hokage asked as he looked towards Weasel. Weasel took off his mask to show a kid now older than 13 looked at him.

"Too many, sir," replied Dog as he entered through the broken window that Itachi went through.

"What of the group Kakashi?" asked the Hokage.

"I sent them to Ibiki one escaped though, an Uchiha he was helped by Bear," said Kakashi as leaned against the wall. "Though Bear is an Uchiha also it seems their clan is becoming corrupt ne Itachi?"

The attention was shifted to the thirteen year old as he nodded. Itachi himself is an Uchiha one of the elite of Konoha, one of the two clan members that isn't corrupted the other being his little brother Sasuke. "Hokage-sama they are becoming too unstable we must do something." Itachi looked onward to the Hokage hoping for an answer.

The Hokage an old man who took the place of his successor again after the Kyuubi attacked sighed and rubbed his beard trying to find an answer. "The only way would be to kill the people but it would cripple Konoha as well."

"Hokage-sama permission to take an S-rank mission?" asked Itachi as he stood up. "I don't want my clan to hurt this boy or corrupt my brother so this is my only choice."

The Hokage looked on astonished as the boy before him asked if he was allowed to kill his own clan! But Itachi had raised a good point it was usually the Uchiha that created the mobs and their own greed has corrupted them taking on several mercenary missions and doing what they pleased. "Permission granted…" The Hokage looked at the Uchiha as he had no expression and solemnly put on his mask. Just as he was about to leave the Hokage halted him.

"Itachi when he complete your mission, bring your brother here and be ready to leave the village with him and Naruto it seems that it will be in our best interests if they leave the village Naruto for protection and Sasuke from memories. Do not worry about being placed as a missing-nin we shall blame this on a make believe person. Sasuke will not know of this event if possible get him under heavy sleep pills before you carry your mission."

Itachi looked at the Hokage and nodded as he dispersed in a flurry of leaves to carry on his mission before disappearing with the two boys.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Skip**

Itachi looked at the village gates with two children standing next to him, Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi glanced at his brother he still hasn't told him what happened to the clan as he looked down to the ground. "Let's go." With that the three started walking outside the gates with the Hokage and Kakashi in his Anbu attire looking at them. The two could hear Naruto saying goodbye to his oji-san and Dog face, the two nicknames for the adults they gave a small smile and wave to the blonde.

"So, ni-san where are we going? How long will we be gone?" Sasuke asked his brother looking up to him.

"Sasuke I have no idea where the hell where we are going so we are just going to keep walking till we find something interesting," Itachi said with a smile making Sasuke look down thinking is this his powerful brother. "As for how long hmm… that's a good question the Hokage never told me." Both of the children sweat dropped as the elder of the three rubbed his chin. "Though, one thing is for sure I will teach you two to become strong so you can protect those who you care for."

"Yeah! That way I can become Hokage, and make everyone respect me!" said Naruto as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Idiot," said Sasuke as gave glance to the blonde.

"What did you say teme?" asked Naruto as he glared at Sasuke.

"I said you were an idiot got a problem dope?" answered back Sasuke who gave a smirk.

"Ah this is going to be a wonderful friendship I can tell," said Itachi as he messed with the hair of the two fiver year olds who in turned glared at the elder Uchiha.

"So Itachi-san what are you going to teach us?" asked Naruto.

"Oh just some stuff just be prepared cause you will feel what hell is like," Itachi said. "Lets make camp here and I can start torut… I mean training you two." Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other then at Itachi and gulped.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Time-Skip: Six Months later

Six months have passed since the group had left Konoha and Itachi has been working them hard. Itachi made put chakra enhanced weights on them the day they left Konoha, two months later the group met up with a white haired man, Jiraiya, and he placed gravity seals on Sasuke and Naruto causing them both to leave indents in the ground from the weight.

"Now kids these gravity seals at first may plunge you into the ground, but after a minute or two of being placed on your body will go to the weakest setting and it will grow along with you," spoke Jiraiya thinking he should of told those kids what happens before he put the seals.

Jiraiya looked to Itachi and told him he will be back in two months to travel with them as he tried to discretely give Itachi an orange book. Now, in the Land of the Waves sat the two young boys at least thirty feet off the ground lying a tree panting. Itachi decided to teach them tree climbing exercise in the land that was known for its oldest and tallest trees. Naruto was got up and planted his feet to the tree and started walking up vertically and Sasuke on the tree beside him did the same. The two boys got up about another five feet and noticed something… they were falling.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he started to flail around.

"Itachi any help!" yelled Sasuke as he was falling. Itachi merely looked up from his orange book gave a smile as he saw his little brother falling and turned his attention back to the book. "DAMN YOU!"

The boys were about to hit the ground when a sheet of snow broke their fall in the ground. Sasuke was the first to react as he jumped out from the cold substance as Naruto lay there for another second to relax in the snow. Then hit it them… snow in the middle of summer that isn't even possible here? The boys heard a rustle in the bushes as they drew kunai prepared for battle only to see a kid their age with long black hair wearing a blue battle kimono and a guy with black hair, a bandaged covered mouth, and black cargo pants the most interesting though was a huge sword he carried on his back. They both screamed for Itachi again as they looked at the guy with the sword.

"Well, well I see you two met our new companions," Itachi said as he closed his book and walked to his brother and Naruto. "Sasuke, Naruto meet Haku and Zabuza. There is no need to worry Zabuza is just an A-class missing-nin that specializes in silent killing so don't fret over it."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled as he and Sasuke stayed behind their tree.

"They've been training all day, hmm Haku why don't you cool them off?" Itachi asked as the young boy raised his hand and dropped for a gallon of cold water to drop on Naruto and Sasuke making everyone else chuckle.

"That was cool!" Naruto said as he came out of his place behind his tree shivering with Sasuke agreeing. "How did you do that?"

"It's my bloodline, like how Uchiha-san can use the Sharigan," spoke Haku with a timid voice.

"Naruto, Sasuke training is over now come over here so we can get better acquainted with these two," Itachi said as he pointed at the new arrivals.

"So Zabuza-san, why are you traveling with us?" Sasuke asked as he got a towel from his tent to wipe his hair.

"Well Itachi over there saved our hides from some hunter-nin and he asked us to travel with him. Now I'm your threes sensei as well welcome to hell," crackled the man with the sword as the three kids paled. "I will be teaching you boys weaponry so be prepared we will start with basic swordsmanship then we will get you brats unique weapons."

"Umm Itachi why did you let the crazy guy teach us?" asked Naruto.

"Well I thought it would be fun and you two need more people your age so that's, that," Itachi said as he rubbed his chin. "Now, Haku come over here for a sec." Itachi began making hand seals.

"NO IT'S A TRAP!" Sasuke and Naruto both shouted as Itachi poked Haku in the forehead making a Haku shape crater in the ground.

"Now for the weights," Itachi said as Zabuza picked the boy out of the ground and put the weights on him.

"What just happened?" Haku asked as Sasuke and Naruto came over to explain the gravity seals.

As soon as the explanation ended a messenger hawk came over to them and made itself comfy on Sasuke's head. Naruto and Haku chuckled as tick marks appeared on Sasuke as he tried to get the bird off. The hawk flew off and perched itself on Itachi's shoulder hold out its leg waiting for the note to be taken. Itachi read the note and his eyes widened as he showed Zabuza also who shared the same expression as Itachi.

"Well guys we are heading off to Sunagakure, so wear light clothes and pack up we leave in one hour," Itachi said as he barked orders for the three to comply.

The camp was packed in ten minutes and it had seemed no one was even there before. The boys came out from the trees Sasuke wearing black cargo pants and a blue shirt that had the Uchiha fan on it, Naruto wearing black cargo pants and a white shirt that had the Konoha spiral on the back, Haku new to group wore Sasuke's old clothes consisting of black cargo pants and a blue shirt. Zabuza was impressed on how quick they were and started to move with Itachi. Itachi told them it would be a one week travel as the walked and looked back to see the three boys in conversation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So Itachi-sensei why are we going to Suna for?" asked Haku as he looked at the elder Uchiha.

"We are going to get a boy, he's your age too he has a few…problems with his village and his father wishes for us to help the child out and take him out of the village for a while," Itachi answered as he walked reading his orange book with Zabuza mimicking him even down to the orange book.

"What's his name?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara," Zabuza replied as he turned a page.

"Does he have a blood limit too?" Naruto asked.

"Yes in a sense he controls sand," Itachi said as looked at Naruto for the strange question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well so far everyone in our group has some type of family blood line or something but I don't," Naruto said as he looked down. "I don't even know who my parents are…" Naruto mumbled so that only he, Itachi, and Zabuza could hear.

"Well Naruto you are special too, you're of like Gaara too," Itachi whispered to Naruto before Naruto can say anything else Itachi cut him off. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Why not now!" Naruto said as Itachi gave him a look that said 'just leave it Naruto' which made Naruto join the conversation that Sasuke and Haku were in. After another hour of walking across the burning plain they arrived at the gates of Suna. For the group this is the first time in six months they have seen civilization.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Haku you three find a hotel while me and Zabuza go see the Kagekaze," Itachi said as he and Zabuza walked off without another word. "Sasuke you lead"

"Okay…" Sasuke as looked at his friends. "So let's go find a hotel?"

"Would they let us I mean come on we are only five?" Haku questioned as the boys gave him a curious glance. They formed their hands into the ram seal and before Haku stood two fifteen-year-old men one with black hair and the other with blond. "Oh." Haku mimicked them and henged into an older person.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Itachi and Zabuza walked into the Kazekage Tower and gave the receptionist a note stating they have a meeting with the Kazekage. The duo walked into the next room to see man a red headed man donned in white robes working on massive amounts of paperwork with a child next to his desk morphing sand into various objects. The Kazekage looked up to see his new arrivals and welcomed them to Suna. He shared a bit of small talk and then the serious talk began.

"So you see my problem the village despises my child, Gaara, and I want my son to grow up in a non-hostile environment," the Kazekage spoke to the men in front of him. "Will you take my son out of the village?"

"We will we already have a demon-jailer with us as the Hokage told you I have a feeling those two will connect at a level the others wont," Itachi said as he peered his gaze to the smaller red head the one earlier who was making sand objects. The Kazekage nodded and looked toward his son and told him to go with Itachi and they will see each other later. Gaara nodded and stood next to the Uchiha. "Hey I'm Uchiha Itachi and that is Momochi Zabuza we will take care of you."

"I'm Subaku no Gaara," replied the little red head as they walked out of the building.

The group of three walked to the receptionist at each hotel asking if anyone has registered under the name Uchiha and they finally found the right one. The receptionist gave them a key as Zabuza was complaining that they had to go to twenty other hotels before they found the kids. When Itachi opened the door he saw Haku reading a book and Naruto and Sasuke pillow fighting, figure Itachi thought to himself.

"Okay Gaara the kid reading the book is Haku, the blonde annoying one is Naruto, and the black haired one with an attitude is my brother Sasuke they will be with you during our tortu—I mean training sessions," Itachi said. "Oi, time to leave!"

"We just got here though Itachi-sensei," Haku said as the boys finally stopped fighting when they realized their feet were frozen to the ground.

"So what the two idiots do this time?" Zabuza asked he kicked Sasuke and Naruto to break them out of the ice.

"Well Naruto wanted Ramen but Sasuke wanted dango for dinner and they started fighting," Haku said as he turned a page. "You didn't have to kick them I could've released the ice…"

"I know but that seemed more fun," Zabuza said with a grin as the two got up clutching their sides.

"You know Itachi did raise a good point maybe we could stay this night but double training tomorrow," Itachi said. "Gaara. Can you come here for a sec?" Gaara obey but before anyone could say anything there was a Gaara shaped hole in the floor while the people in the room under them wondered why the hell there is a kid on their floor?

"Shukaku why didn't you do anything," Gaara whispered as he waited a word from his demon.

"**I thought it was funny as hell!" Shukaku laughed as he saw his container's pain.**

"By the way Gaara do you have communication with you know who?" Itachi asked as he peered down the hole. Gaara nodded and Itachi told him to get back up here. As soon as Gaara got through the door Itachi spoke again. "Naruto we will begin speaking to someone tomorrow and Gaara will help." Before Gaara could speak Itachi cut him off. "Yes, Gaara he's like you. Now, for dinner!" Itachi went out of the room and returned with a plate covered dish, the four loomed around him as he picked the cover up and revealed boxes of pocky…

"Itachi this is not dinner!" Sasuke yelled as he hit his brother in the head.

"But it's just as good," Itachi said with a smile.

"We guys are lucky I thought to bring dinner from the cafeteria," Zabuza said as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out sushi. The children yelled out a thank-you as they turned to Itachi with five empty boxes of pocky on the plate and a piece of the treat hanging from his mouth.

"What?" Itachi questioned as he finished the pocky in his mouth as everyone looked at him before eating their real dinner.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**So that's that. End of Chapter 1. Next chapter will be** **a time-skip two years to when the four brothers are 8**

**Please Review!**


End file.
